


Confession only counts if you mean it

by madammina



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Catholic, Gen, Junkrat is Catholic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: It has been two years since his last confession.  Junkrat's priest is worried.





	Confession only counts if you mean it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLadySyk0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadySyk0/gifts).



> I saw a screenshot of a patch note that said that Junkrat is now Catholic. It's probably either a typo or a fake screenshot, but it leads to interesting ideas....
> 
> Also, I don't play Overwatch and I haven't really heard him talk so forgive me for accent and phrasing I get wrong.

Father Peter held back a sigh as the smell of burnt hair invaded his confessional. The oak walls and doors kept a lot of outside odors and dust out, but it was fairly enclosed so any smell brought into the confessional tended to expand pretty quickly. Whoever it was had either a cane or a prosthetic by the sound of their legs as they moved towards the screen that kept Father Peter from seeing the person who came in. There was a little bit of fuss as whoever it was tried to kneel down on the kneeler. 

"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned." The man said in a Junker's accent. That explained the hair smell. "My name is Jamison and my last confession was two years ago. My sins are-" he took a breath. "I tried to kill the queen of the Junkers in revenge for kicking me out of Junkertown and I stole things from all over the world." 

Right. This man was not scrupulous at all. Apparently. 

"And I helped blow up Sydney. Probably killed some people there. Tried to kill one person in particular who tried to use me and my friend Roadhog in an insurance scam." 

Father Peter couldn't see the man, he didn't even know it was a man until the person spoke, but he kept quiet. Absolution would come once he said everything. 

"Hey, Father, do Omnics have souls?" The man, Jamison, asked. "Because I don't like what they did. I don't like what Australia did. But... if I kill them, am I committing Murder? And all that stuff with the Iris, how does that deal with... this." 

"That is... well the Bishop is sending some people over to the Vatican to discuss it with other theologians." Father Peter told Jamison. "It certainly seems like they have souls or at least an awareness above an animal. The meeting is to settle questions like that if they can become priests, can they take Communion, be baptized, what should we do if they can't, and so on." Personally, Father Peter did believe they had souls, but Confession and Spiritual Direction was not the time to say things not confirmed by The Church. "I can't answer on the Iris. Again, the Theologians will work on that." He was honestly trying to wrap his mind around the question of Omnic priests. If Priests are In Persona Christi through their human bodies but doing the Eucharist... where to Omnics come in? They could still be In Persona Christi, but they weren't human. They were a machine. Jesus Christ was not a machine. And if they can't eat the Eucharist, how could they fully Participate in Mass? It was only a matter of time until an Omnic saint though. Once the souls' question was settled, and the normal proof of faith, miracles, and so on went through... but the Omnic war didn't allow for much proof of faith so it would have to be someone from the more recent years. And it would take at least 20 years to go through. 

This was why his ministry was on local issues like homelessness, hunger, and single parents, not theological and canon law. 

"I don't know what to do," Jamison said after a moment. "I wanted to get back at the Queen, but... I'm a bit relieved it failed." The smell of burning hair got worse for a second. He must have rubbed his hair. "The whole "stealing things" was to get back to Junkertown. I would either buy her favor. Or kill her. Depending on what was going on." He paused. "You can't repeat this, right?"

"Seal of Confession, anything you say I can NOT repeat. Even under pain of death." The Spanish Civil War and the Cristero War had already produced saints who had died before revealing what was said under the seal of Confession. Fortunately, Australia had not gotten that bad yet. People were more focused on rebuilding right now. No one bothered a little church that served the needs of the Outback Catholics. 

"All I've known is being a Junker. It's a good life, decent. Hard...." He trailed off. "But... what if... what if this is a SIGN." 

"I can't answer that, Jamison." Father Peter replied. "What makes you say that."

"Well..." it sounded like he was playing with a zipper. "A lot of stuff hasn't been working out. Not in a "Darn, luck's gotta change" sort of thing. Like someone is trying to give a very dense person a sense of direction. Roadhog and I take a job, and up until we realized it was an insurance scam it felt nice. We were supposed to save some people. I, er, focused more on destroying Omnics. We didn't realize something was wrong until I blew up a lot of things and we didn't find any bodies. Then our plan against the queen failed because I couldn't keep my mouth shut. It was fun the steal jewels, but I liked hanging around Roadhog more." Something around the kneeler clunked a bit. Maybe he did have a prosthetic. "I don't know what to do though. I'm... I'm sorry for what I did though." Another pause. "All of it. Is Drunkenness a sin?"

"If you do it to deliberately get very intoxicated and not just loosen things for a better conversation, yes." 

"Yeah, I did that too. Do hangovers count as penance?"

"Unfortunately for many people, no." 

"Dang. Eh, swearing too. Might have slept with someone, can't remember. Gotten angry at Roadhog. Destroyed or tried to Destroy quite a few omnics. And probably a lot of other things too. Eh, for these and all my sins I am sorry."

"Thank you for your confession. For your penance-" Father Peter paused. "Why don't you go help some omnics build homes. And make sure to say a few rosaries. The act of confession should be in front of the screen there."

"I see it. 'Oh my God, I am heartily sorry, for having offended thee-"

**Author's Note:**

> He then finds Zenyatta and Genji and decided to join Overwatch.


End file.
